Todo un ejemplo a seguir
by Aiko Hyuuga-Chan
Summary: Porque Itachi nunca cambiaría. Podía ser tan serio e inteligente como se veía pero dentro del entorno familiar no era más que un mal ejemplo para Sasuke y su amiga. Mikoto ya pondría a su hijo en su lugar o al menos trataría./ Protagonista: Mikoto - Leve SasuHina.


**G**enero: Humor - Familia.

**P**rotagonistas: Mikoto Uchiha.

**P**areja/s: Leve SasuHina e ItaKonan.

***** "Hablan"

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

**"Todo un ejemplo a seguir"**

.

.

**.**  
**  
C**_apítulo _**ú**_nico__**.**_**  
**

Mikoto Uchiha caminaba con paso apresurado hacia su casa. Había tenido que salir de compras para prepararle la comida a sus hijos antes de que llegaran del colegio. Más eso sería imposible y todo por culpa de la larga cola que había en el mercado.

Lo cierto era que estaba preocupada y por eso parecía que corría en vez de caminar. Sus hijos eran inteligentes, podían tener cuantas buenas notas tuvieran pero cuando yacían solos no hacían más que desastre. Claramente se estaba refiriendo al mal ejemplo de Itachi. Había permitido que fuera demasiado mimado por sus tíos y ahora ella tenía que lidiar con las malas costumbres que había adoptado. No olvidemos a Shisui, su primo mayor. Él era otro involucrado en las malas costumbres de su hijo, el principal sospechoso.

Itachi no hacía más que enseñarle cosas indebidas a Sasuke, quien ciegamente hacía todo lo que su hermano mayor. ¿Y cómo no? Si todo el mundo se las pasaba diciendo que su hijo mayor era un genio, todo un ejemplo a seguir. Y era verdad, no lo iba a negar. Itachi podía ser tan serio, inteligente y educado pero dentro del entorno familiar era todo un dolor de cabeza. Al menos para ella.

Lo amaba, claro que lo amaba, pero había veces donde éste no hacía más que sacarle canas verdes y no se quería arriesgar a que se le sumara Sasuke. Menos quería que la amiga de éste último, Hinata Hyuuga, copiara las malas costumbres de Itachi y las repitiera en su casa.

Confiaba, ahora que estaba por abrir la puerta de su casa, que sus hijos estarían sentados en el sofá esperando por ella como angelitos. La cruel realidad le cayó como balde de agua fría al ver que la sala de estar estaba más que desocupada y escuchar la voz chiquita de ambos hijos no hizo más que darle un escalofrío.

Esos dos estaban juntos y le rezaba a Dios porque Itachi le estuviera enseñando algo productivo, referente al estudio, a Sasuke.

. . **.**

Sasuke miraba con gesto interrogante lo que hacía su hermano mayor. Comía azúcar desde el tarro con una cuchara, y a juzgar por cómo lo hacía parecía que estaba más que rica. Como todo niño curioso no podía dejar de admirar eso y las ganas de hacer lo mismo que él lo invadieron. Después de todo, si Itachi lo hacía era porque se podía hacer. Ello no estaba mal.

–¿Nii-san? – Preguntó curioso Sasuke llamando la atención del mayor. Itachi se detuvo sintiendo un gran alivio al ver que no era su madre. ¡Vaya susto que le había dado Sasuke!

–¿Qué pasa Sasuke? – Sintió a su hermano pararse a su lado y comenzó a devorar la azúcar pese a que su madre le había repetido miles de veces que no debía de comerla así.

–Eso es... – Esperó a que su hermano se dignara a mirarlo, y cuando lo hizo, aún comiendo, continuó. –¿Rico?

No pudo evitar reír con ternura ante la curiosidad del menor. –¿Por qué no pruebas? Así luego me dices que piensas, ototo. – Le dijo ofreciéndole una cuchara y con una gran sonrisa.

Inmediatamente éste la tomó confiando que si eso le gustaba a su hermano, obviamente, a él también. Itachi no comería algo que imitara el sabor de la basura o al menos eso esperaba. Enterró con determinación la cuchara en el tarro de azúcar y al llenarla se la llevó de lleno a la boca. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, con fascinación, por el dulce gusto y repitió, al igual que el mayor, ese acto infinidad de veces.

¡Era delicioso y se deshacía en la boca! No quería detenerse y sentía que a cada bocado se llenaba de energía.

El ruido de la puerta cerrarse llamó la atención de los dos pero a diferencia de Itachi, Sasuke le restó importancia y siguió disfrutando de lo que comía, aunque esto no fuera exactamente comida, y se metió con desesperación cuchara tras cuchara. Nunca se arrepentiría de hacer lo que su hermano.

Justo en ese momento Mikoto asomó la cabeza en la cocina, esperando encontrarse con ambos Uchiha. Un tic en el ojo fue lo único que sintió al ver sólo a Sasuke comiendo la azúcar y de esa forma. Y ella sabía de quién era la culpa: ¡Itachi! ¿Quién más, si no? Recordaba haberlo reprendido por ello infinidad de veces y por no hacerle caso ahora Sasuke también lo hacía.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Sasuke? – Preguntó con un aura más que oscura y con esa sonrisa malévola que hacía que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de su presa. Asustado, el chico dejó caer la cuchara y cuando se volteó para buscar a Itachi éste ya no se encontraba allí.

Miró hacia todos lados en busca de ayuda pero nada, sólo él y su madre cual asesina se encontraban allí. Tragó saliva y como todo menor optó por echarle la culpa a otro. No sabía qué había hecho mal para que su madre lo mirara así pero era la única opción que le quedaba.

–¡Fue Itachi! – Gritó con desesperación para luego voltearse. Escuchó un: "_claro, ¿Quién más, si no?", y_ con alivio volvió a comer azúcar, haciendo que su madre echara humo de la rabia. Por poco y casi perdía la vida a juzgar la condiciones de su madre.

Y ¡Plaff! Un gran cucharón se estrelló contra la cabeza del Uchiha menor, sorprendiéndolo. Y él que pensó que se había salvado salvado.

–¡No se come así la azúcar, Sasuke! – Gritó Mikoto mientras su hijo se sobaba la cabeza y hacía un puchero, adorable, pero no tanto como para cautivar a la mujer violenta frente a él.

–Hmp... Yo no...

–Yo tomo toda la responsabilidad, madre. – Ahí apareció el culpable. –No fue la culpa de Sasuke, fue la mía por...

–¡Claro que fue tu culpa! – Escupió Mikoto poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ese hijo suyo, enseñándole tales cosas al inocente de Sasuke y además sabiendo que estaba mal... –¿De quién más sería la culpa, si no?

Y ¡Plaff! El cucharón chocó contra la mesa ya que el chico pudo esquivarlo con una maestría y rapidez que irritó aún más a la mujer roja de furia. Alguien saldría lastimado de allí y por eso Shisui que venía por comida dio la vuelta al instante, al igual que Itachi.

Entre tanto Sasuke se fue de ahí mientras su madre recuperaba la compostura. No quería arriesgarse a recibir los golpes que eran para Shisui y su hermano.

. . **.**

La tarde cayó y en el almuerzo Itachi se disculpó con Sasuke. Había tomado la decisión de huir de la cocina al ver la marca que tenía en el brazo, hecha por el mismo cucharón que ella portaba. Toda una arma mortal, por cierto. Había sido una decisión difícil: recibir el golpe y salvar a su hermano o huir y gritarle que lo siga al hacerlo.

La herida que tenía en el brazo le clamaba que huyera y cuando estuvo por gritarle a Sasuke Mikoto ya lo había arrinconado. Ya nada se podía hacer, había perdido a su hermano menor. Y aunque a último minuto volvió por su hermano, avergonzado, y tomó la responsabilidad de todo no fue suficiente, ya que su madre, como toda mujer razonable, intentó golpearlo y tubo que volver a irse, no dispuesto a perder el brazo por ese cucharón.

Daría su vida por Sasuke pero la violencia de su madre ya era otra cosa, lo ponía en otra situación. A esa mujer nunca podría oponerse.

–Está bien, nii-san. Aunque eso dolió. – Cortó la gran disculpa de Itachi mientras volvía a sobarse la cabeza. Por casualidad vio el tarro de azúcar culpable de su chichón y un gran escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Aquella paliza fue suficiente para que odiara cualquier cosa dulce. Ni hablar del azúcar, toda cosa que contuviera a ésta sería más que despreciada por él.

–Itachi. – Llamó Mikoto a su hijo y éste asintió, dando por terminada su conversación con Sasuke. –¿Sabes dónde están los caramelos que había comprado para Hinata-chan?

Sasuke miró hacia su costado pero su hermano ya no se encontraba en su lugar. Eso sólo significaba que había percibido peligro. Abrió los ojos con pánico y al sentir su cabeza palpitar salió corriendo de allí antes de que su madre llegara. Había aprendido de Itachi que siempre que su madre pudiera ser una amenaza debía huir. Ella era algo demasiado peligroso como para arriesgarse a enfrentarla.

–¿Uhm? – Mikoto miró la cocina y al no ver a nadie sentado en la mesa un ojo comenzó a titilear al saber que sus hijos habían huido. Porque sí, Sasuke tampoco se hallaba allí. Había seguido el ejemplo de su hermano y huyó sin dignidad alguna.

Entonces supo, que ambos habían comido de esos caramelos o al menos Itachi lo había hecho.

–Esos desgraciados...

. . **.**

Mikoto pelaba manzanas con total tranquilidad, tratando de olvidar lo pasado el día anterior. Ya no sabía qué hacer y eso sólo la ponía nerviosa. Debía de impedir que ambos siguieran comportándose de esa forma pero cómo. Sabía que con Itachi ya todo estaba perdido pero no con Sasuke. Tenía que hacer algo para salvar a su hijo pequeño de las cosas que hacía su hermano mayor.

Mientras pensaba y seguía pelando manzanas alguien entró en la cocina, sin ser detectado por ella que seguía pensando en cómo haría para educar bien a Sasuke. Primero que nada tenía que alejarlo de sus tíos y también de su primo. Pero ¿Cómo alejarlo de Itachi? No podía hacerlo, debía pensar en algo pronto antes de que todo estuviera perdido.

–¿Qué se encuentra haciendo, mujer? – La voz de Itachi sonó sorprendiendo a Mikoto, haciendo que pegara un pequeño salto. Suspiró al saberse una tonta y sonriendo miró a su hijo. Porque pese a todas las canas que le sacara él no siempre hacía cosas que la sacaran de sus casillas.

–Que no me digas mujer, Itachi. Soy tu... – No pudo terminar ya que el abrazo de su hijo la tomó por sorpresa, ni hablar del beso que le dio en la mejilla.

Inmediatamente se sonrojó pero al salir de su sorpresa correspondió el gesto. El chico se separó y con una sonrisa se fue hacia su alcoba, dejando a una feliz mujer allí. Pese a que podía sacarla de quicio Itachi era su hijo y lo adoraba, ni contar que era muy bueno.

Con una sonrisa plasmada se giró para continuar su labor. Todo los positivo que había pensado de Itachi se esfumó cual humo al ver que la manzana que estaba pelando desapareció. Mikoto cerró los ojos mientras empuñaba sus manos, ignorando que su hijo menor la estaba observando. Su rostro iba a tomar un color rojo de la furia que sentía pero alguien la interrumpió.

–¿Kaa-san? – Preguntó Sasuke a su madre. Ésta se volteó con rapidez y al creer que salía espuma de la boca de ella Sasuke retrocedió, temblando levemente.

–¡¿Qué es lo que...?! – Gritó pero recuperó la compostura al ver a su hijo menor, él no tenía la culpa de nada. Sonrió y dejó el cucharón que portaba a un lado. –¿Qué sucede Sasuke?

No obstante, no oyó una respuesta ya que éste se abalanzó abrasarla. Al salir de la sorpresa y olvidando lo pasado con Itachi le correspondió con una cálida sonrisa, aunque eso no era común en Sasuke. Iba a preguntarle si todo andaba bien pero éste salió corriendo con rapidez y rió al pensar en lo apenado que debería estar. Su hijo era todo un...

–¡Maldito! – Susurró Mikoto al ver que faltaba otra manzana. Tomó una y al emplear fuerza por los nervios la partió. Uno de sus párpados jugaba con cerrarse o no. Sasuke había apreciado todo lo pasado anteriormente e imitó a su hermano. Como ya dijo, Itachi no era más que un mal ejemplo para Sasuke y al parecer lo volvería a decir...

Mientras seguía pelando las manzanas restantes pensó en alguna forma de vengarse de ellos dos, ocurriéndole una genial idea. Les serviría de lección y también a ella para descargar la ira que invadía su cuerpo. Dejó a un lado las manzanas y comenzó a preparar la comida del almuerzo. Al terminar esperó paciente a que llegara la hora para almorzar y así llamar a sus hijos a comer.

Más feliz no pudo estar al llamarlos por sus nombres y escuchar sus pasos bajar por las escaleras. Quería ver sus caras, volver a verlos engañarla para comer antes del almuerzo.

Ya sentados todos en sus lugares Mikoto los miraba con una macabra sonrisa, esperando por que comieran. Eran sólo ellos tres ya que Fugaku trabajaba y Shisui se había dado la vuelta para volver por donde vino al ver las condiciones de la comida.

Mientras tanto Itachi y Sasuke miraban con gesto de asco la comida frente a ellos, tragando saliva sin parar ante los nervios que sentían. Ellos tenían que comer igual.

–¿Y bien, no piensan comer? – Preguntó la azabache sintiendo cómo sabía la venganza. Sus hijos la miraron y luego volvieron a ver la comida. –O... ¿No será que comieron algo antes de la comida aunque les dije que no debían? Como una manzana, quizás.

Su hijo mayor negó y tragando fuerte se llevó un bocado en la boca, sintiendo sus ojos lagrimear. El menor, en cambio, dudó y ante la mirada insistente de su madre se le ocurrió decir algo que Shisui le decía a su tía cuando la comida se le quemaba para no comerla.

–¡Oh mamá! – Comenzó fingiendo sorpresa y desilusión el menor. –Has estado tan distraída pensando en ese chico rubio y de ojos azules que está en la tele que se te ha quemado la comida. – Decía mientras exageraba los gestos, rodaba los ojos y se golpeaba con una palma la cabeza. Vio a Itachi negarle son las manos pero éste paró al sentir la mirada de su madre. –No te preocupes, comeré una manzana. – Itachi se estrelló con fuerza una mano en su frente, ya nada podría hacer para salvar a su hermano de la furia de su madre, quien escuchaba incrédula esas palabras. –Permiso, mujer.

Y esa última palabra cabreó todos los sentidos de Mikoto Uchiha. Sasuke salió con prisa de allí, tal como Shisui lo hacía, y la azabache miró con rabia a Itachi, quien se atragantó al ser señalado por ella.

–Vos. – Dijo fríamente y cargada de una aura oscura, haciendo que su hijo pegara un brinco en su asiento. –Sí, vos. ¡No me decía mujer hasta que te escuchó! – Comenzó a arremangarse las mangas de la camisa que llevaba y en ese momento el azabache salió corriendo por su vida al tirarse por la ventana.

La mujer miró con gran enojo al cobarde de su hijo correr y toparse con Shisui (Otro culpable del comportamiento de Sasuke), quien era arrastrado por Itachi.

Esos dos ya estaban en su lista negra. No todo era culpa de Itachi, si no que también de ese mal ejemplo de Shisui que corría también por su vida, sin mirar atrás y con gran velocidad. Ahí otro con quien lidiar.

–¡Ja! Sí, corran cobardes. – Decía la Uchiha golpeando su mano con el cucharon y mirándolos perderse ante la lejanía.

. . **.**

La Uchiha se encargaba de hacer la limpieza ese día y rezaba porque las próximas horas nada malo pasara. Pues, hasta ahora venía teniendo la mala racha de que sus hijos le sacaran casa verdes.

Cuando terminó de juntar la ropa sucia que había en su habitación, se encaminó hacia las de sus hijos para recoger las de ellos. Ya había superado lo del día anterior y podría hablar de manera tranquila y razonables con ambos. O eso esperaba.

Al llegar a la habitación de Itachi golpeó suavemente la puerta. Con una sonrisa encaró el inexpresivo rostro de su hijo que con calma dejaba la puerta a medio abrir para recoger las ropas que debían ser lavadas. Al dárselas a su madre, Mikoto sin querer hizo que la canasta, cargada de ropa sucia, chocara contra la puerta y la abriera completamente. Gran sorpresa se llevó al ver que la mitad que no veía del cuarto de Itachi parecía haber sido víctima de un terremoto. Su mal racha no había finalizado aún a juzgar por lo que había descubierto.

El rostro del Uchiha cambió de uno inexpresivo a uno de completo nerviosismo y cuando estuvo por disculparse su madre salió, con furia y cabellos despeinados, de la habitación. Temía que Sasuke fuera así de tramposo como él.

Mikoto tiró, literalmente, a bajo la puerta de la pieza de Sasuke y no supo si reír, llorar o matar a Itachi al ver que el cuarto del menor yacía en las misma condiciones que el su hermano. Se dejó caer en el piso frustrada y sintió la sangre a gran temperatura, la cual casi ardió al escuchar a su hijo mayor decirle a su hermano que la dejasen sola, que quizás hoy tenía un mal día y no era seguro estar cerca. Inmediatamente se volteó hacia ellos con los ojos en blanco y cabellos flotando alborotados, viendo con amenaza a ambos.

–O quizás está en eso días... ¡Vamos ototo! – Dijo el Uchiha mayor para ser seguido de cerca por Sasuke, quien se preguntaba a qué se refería con "esos días".

Aún dentro de la habitación de su hijo la Uchiha estaba que echaba chispas, ya que sabía que la próxima ves que escuchara eso sería de los labios de Sasuke. Más Mikoto no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, claro que no. Les daría la lección de su vida y fue por eso que tomó el teléfono para hacer unas llamadas especiales. Konan y Hinata estarían allí antes de que sus hijos volvieran.

Ambas chicas no tardaron en llegar y mientras comenzaba con su venganza miraba cada cinco segundos hacia la ventana. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su hermoso rostro al verlos acercarse desde la lejanía.

. . **.**

Los hermanos Uchiha iban de camino a su casa luego de ir por helados, ya que tenía que hacer tiempo para su madre se tranquilizara y olvidara lo pasado. Itachi reía abiertamente por las ocurrencias de su hermano menor pero esa sonrisa desapareció al llegar a su casa y ver por la ventana a su madre sentada junto a su novia, Konan, y la amiga de Sasuke, Hinata Hyuuga. Aquello que sus ojos apreciaban no dejaba lugar a nada bueno, menos los libros que estaban en los brazos de Konan.

Al abrir la puerta con desesperación un gran rojo cubrió sus mejillas al escuchar la risa de la que era su novia, quien reía al verlo en una foto desnudo de chico. Ni hablar de Sasuke, quien se volvió tan blanco como un papel al ver a la chica que le gustaba desmayada y cargando una foto de él teniendo tres años donde se encontraba desnudo. Inevitablemente pensó en los pro y contras de cambiarse de nombre, teñirse el cabello y huir de la ciudad.

¡¿En qué estaba pensando su madre?! ¡¿En qué momento perdió la cabeza para mostrarle tal cosa a Hinata?!

–La venganza... Se siente tan bien. – Mikoto apreciaba con total placer las caras de sus hijos, riendo con demencia al hacerlo. Ahí estaba comprobando lo dulce que sabía la venganza.

Haber si luego la pensaban antes de hacer cosas no debidas.

. . **.**

Era un nuevo día y Mikoto se dirigía a la cocina para dejar las bolsas cargadas de los víveres que había comprado para la cena. Estaba más que tranquila, ya que no podía dejar de pensar que luego de lo pasado el día de ayer todo había terminado.

Fue por esto último que casi se muere de un infarto al ver a Itachi animar a Hinata para que comiera azúcar mientras Sasuke decía que no le gustaba nada dulce pero igual animaba a Hinata, diciéndole que no se arrepentiría.

Con un ojo titileando dejó caer las bolsas que llevaba, llamando la atención de los presentes en la cocina. Se dirigió a paso desganado hacia el sofá y se sentó a esperar escuchar las quejas del padre o madre de Hinata por los males modales que había adquirido su hija por culpa del suyo. Pues, temía que su hijo mayor ya le hubiese ensañado sus malas costumbres a Hinata, como a Sasuke, y que la chica luego las repitiera.

Porque Itachi podía ser tan serio, amable, "educado" (frente a los demás) y un genio como se decía pero en su casa no era más que un mal ejemplo y dolor de cabeza. Recordó aquella vez en la que la tía de sus hijos le había dicho a Sasuke que Itachi era todo un ejemplo a seguir y le dieron ganas de reír, y lo hizo, como una demente. Sasuke se había tomado esas palabras muy enserio y así las pagaba ella ahora.

Ahora tenía dos dolores de cabeza, los dos tal para cual.

Tres cabezas curiosas se asomaron desde la puerta de la cocina y la observaron. Hinata y Sasuke la miraban extrañados e Itachi no era la excepción, quien decidió intervenir al escuchar que su ototo le preguntaba si eso era porque su madre estaba aún en "esos día".

–Madre ¿Se encuentra bien? está asustando a Sasuke y... – Dijo Itachi pero no terminó, no pudo hacerlo.

El Uchiha mayor corrió por su vida mientras esquivaba cómo podía todo lo que su madre le lanzaba. Pues, el peor culpable de la desgracia de esa pobre mujer no era más que Itachi. Lo único que le quedaba a Mikoto era pensar que aún no todo estaba perdido con Sasuke, para así salvarlo e impedir que fuera completamente igual a su hermano mayor y hacer lo que él.

Cuando Mikoto e Itachi se perdieron de la vista de los chicos que admiraron aquel escape, Sasuke decidió sacar a la luz un tema que lo preocupaba desde el día anterior.

–Hi-Hinata... Lo de las fotos... – Comenzó humillado, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. La chica junto a él también imitó a un tomate y eso fue suficiente para darle a entender al azabache que ella no había olvidado aquella... foto.

Entrando en pánico por ello y tratando de salvar su pequeño orgullo destrozado, acercó su rostro al de Hinata y con rapidez juntó sus labios con los de ella, iniciando un primer beso para ambos que no duró más que dos segundos.

–¿Ya lo olvidaste? – Preguntó, teniendo la esperanza de que esa foto desapareciera de la cabeza de Hinata. Más no hubo respuesta. La chica ahora yacía inconsciente en el suelo, al igual que Mikoto. Quien presenció el primer beso de su hijo.

Itachi sólo miraba a su hermano con orgullo olvidando la herida que portaba en la cabeza. Y Shisui, quien había aparecido por arte de magia, él también veía con orgullo al pequeño Sasuke.

–Igual a su primo, todo un campeón. – Dijo Shisui sonriendo ampliamente. Había besado a una chica antes que él y, obviamente, Itachi pero eso no lo diría. Sería humillante admitir que su primo menor había besado a una chica antes que él. –La mataste con ese beso, literalmente. – Concluyó al final y riendo.

Inmediatamente los tres abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y socorrieron a la inconsciente, pero viva, niña. A veces el encanto de los Uchiha podía ser peligroso. Como también sus malas costumbres y comportamiento lo eran. Mikoto había desmayado al presenciar cómo ahora su hijo menor, siguiendo el ejemplo de su primo, robaría la inocencia de la Hyuuga, quien sólo tenía ocho años.

Al final, y aunque no fuera un consuelo, no todo era culpa de Itachi.

.

.

**.**

* * *

Otra idea que se me metió al leer el review de la loca de _LaCrazyWriter n.n_

Creo que hice _algo _de OcC pese a que traté de no hacerlo pero nada le puedo hacer ahora. Estoy deprimida porque no voy a poder ver The Walkig Dead por un buen tiempo y no creo tener ganas de hacer algo más... u.u

Saludos y espero hayan disfrutado la lectura !


End file.
